


The Best Without The Best

by Guessmysoul



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cressi, M/M, THE BEST, award ceremony, crismessi - Freeform, the best gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul
Summary: Hello!!! So I wrote this little story for what really happened about The Best Gala 2018! I hope you like it and… DON’T FORGET CRESSI WEEK 2K18 IS NEXT WEEK!!





	The Best Without The Best

**Author's Note:**

> What really happened about The Best Gala 2018!

“Cristiano why didn’t you tell me you were not going to the The Best Gala?!” Leo snapped on the phone.

“Sorry babe, I thought I told you.” The Portuguese answered with a tired voice. “I’ve been very busy I totally forgot, I’m sorry.” He added.

“Cris!” Leo said exalted, “You know I already confirm my assistance, and the only reason I was going was because of you!” He said whining. “Are you sure you are not going?”

“I’m sure,” The Portuguese responded.

“Great, hold on a second.” Leo hung the phone without any explanation.

Cristiano looked at his confused reflection on his phone screen. Leo was really weird sometimes that he kept thinking why in the world were they dating, but he couldn’t deny he really love him.

His thoughts were interrupted thanks to a notification that appear on his screen: 

Marca: BREAKING NEWS! Leo Messi would not be attending tomorrow to The Best Gala due to personal reason.

Cristiano couldn’t believe what he just read. He was about to unblock his phone when Leo called again.

“Did you really just do that?!” The Portuguese asked surprised.

“What?”

“Cancel your attendance.”

“Maybe,” Leo answered playful.

“So, am I your personal reason?” Cristiano teased.

“Youalways have been my personal reason.”

“You idiot,” the Portuguese said laughing.

.

.

.

“It feels so weird,” Cristiano said snuggling his nose on Leo’s head while they were laying on his big cozy bed.

“What?” Leo asked.

“Not being there.” The Portuguese said looking at the T.V. screen were most of his ex-teammates appeared laughing and having fun.

“Babe, at least you were nominated.” Leo said upset. “Not attending was your choice.” He added.

Cristiano sighed. “You already know why I’m not attending,” he said.  

Leo turned his head to look at his boyfriend in the eyes. He could see on Cristiano’s sight that he was still hurt for how the things with Real Madrid ended. How ugly the president treated him, and how his teammates felt betrayed; reason why he didn’t want to see them in person at the moment.

“Cris…” The Argentine gave him a small kiss on his lips.

Cristiano hold him tight between his arms and broke the kiss just to look at him in the eyes and say: “You have no idea how much I love you.”

Leo blushed and gave him another small kiss before lie on Cristiano’s chest once again.

They watched The Best Gala Ceremony, and as usual it was boring as hell so they didn’t miss a thing for not assisting. Leo even though watching the ceremony from Cris’ home was even better, because they could be hugging and kissing all the time, unlike previous years in which they had to control themselves from throwing into each other’s arms.

When the ceremony ended, they took their phones just to read all the nonsense comments on the internet. It was silly, but they laugh at the stupid comments they found.

“You know what?” The Argentine said. “With all respect, but I think you should have won the Puskas Award.” 

 “I thought the same,” Cristiano answered. “I wouldn’t even care if Bale’s goal would have been the winning one, but what could we do?” The Portuguese kept reading comments on his phone. “Actually, I’m happy for Lukita, he really deserved it.”

“Yes,” Leo smiled.

“But you should have been on the Top 3 with us.” Cristiano said.

“Very funny for you to say when you didn’t even vote for me.”

“Babe, we agree that we wouldn’t vote for each other,” Cristiano answered.

“That was like 7 years ago Cris…”

“Okay, so who did you vote for?”

Leo didn’t answered, he stayed there waiting for his boyfriend to look at the list published by FIFA.

“Leo!” Cristiano was surprised.

“Surprise,” the Argentine said blushing.

“But why?!”

“Because you deserve it.” Leo said with a sincere smile on his face.

Cristiano looked at him, with watery eyes. He was getting emotional. “Damn it Leo! Look what you do to me,” he said trying to hold his happy tears. In a quick move, he pulled the Argentine next to him just to have him closer.  “I love you,” he said before kissing him.

 

__________________________

 

Based on this tumblr post [(x)](https://ilovecrisleo.tumblr.com/post/178413193045/okay-soooo-last-week-leo-confirmed-he-was)


End file.
